


snacc time

by ConvictedMemeOffender



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, TW: Blood, i guess, listen it's a vampire show, ok awesome bye, quarantine rly do be making me finish my stuff, this has been a WIP for more than 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvictedMemeOffender/pseuds/ConvictedMemeOffender
Summary: The blonde was surprised by the vampire’s sudden softness. She figured it was because the other girl wanted to make sure that she wasn’t scared of her; from Laura’s point of view, that wasn’t necessary: she wasn’t afraid anymore, not after Carmilla saving her life again and again and frequently making sure she was safe and okay.//or the one in which laura doesn't seem to mind being used as a human juice box
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	snacc time

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to michelle and charlie for making me finish things by motivating me, you guys rock. also thx to katie for coming up with that title, we are memes first and writers second

“Greetings, Gentleviewers! I don’t have much time because I still have to finish my Lit Paper, but I’ll try and fill you in with what happened the last few hours.

So, LaF decided it would be a good idea to break into the Dean’s office to see if we could find anything relating the sacrifice of those girls to Lophiiformes. Well, turns out their ideas aren’t always that great. Don’t get me wrong, they’re a genius and without them half of the university definitely wouldn’t have passed their Biology exam-, anyway, where was I?

Yeah, so we broke into the Dean’s office - which was fun because we took the stairs to the roof and climbed through the window and I felt like I was in a spy movie - and tried to snoop around a little bit, but unfortunately I knocked into a lamp, by which I mean the lamp knocked into me, so it wasn’t entirely my fault, it just fell, so, yeah, as I said, not my fault. It seemed this secretary, or whoever she was, heard the noise, and we got caught. LaF and I were so scared that we’d get kicked out of the school or, you know worse, since we’re talking about  _ The Dean  _ here, a god-knows-how old vampire, but guess who saved our butts? Yeah, right, Car-”

She was cut off by the door being flung open and Carmilla strolling in, wearing a broody expression on her face. She quickly stole Laura's yellow pillow and flopped herself on her bed. Laura couldn’t resist:

“You look so much like Grumpy Cat right now.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I’m so much cooler than that stupid cat, Cupcake. Besides, how would you look after saving a bunch of imbeciles from my mother’s possible rage, if she found out the two of you were snooping through her stuff? It took me a lot of my energy to manipulate her secretary to forget what she saw, I’m hungry and right now I’m out of  _ Soy Milk _ , so how about you turn off that stupid camera and let me get some well deserved rest?”

Laura’s smile crumbled. She looked at her roommate with a guilty expression.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I mean, I didn’t knew-, if I had known, I would have…wait a minute, did you just say you  _ manipulated  _ her? I didn’t know you could do that. Wait, does that mean you can control people with your  _ mind _ ? Oh my god! Did- did you do that to…”

Laura’s rambling was interrupted by Carmilla.

“Save the apology, Buttercup. And yes, I can manipulate people. And no, I didn’t do it with you before, although I’m pretty sure I should have at one point.”

Carmilla let her head fall back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

“Now, if you would apologize me, Sweetheart, I had a long night and was just falling asleep when you called me. I’d like to get some rest now, before I break into the university’s hospital wing and steal some blood bags, which gets harder and harder the more often the Science Ginger asks to  _ borrow _ them, for an  _ experiment _ .”

Carmilla turned her back to Laura and hoped for some sleep, since she was up all night searching through the library. She wanted to find something to stop the ritual and even if she didn’t show it, she worried about what would happen to Laura and even the Ginger Twins, Xena and the little puppy. She would never say that out loud, though.

Laura shut off her camera and turned to her roommate when a thought crossed her mind.

Carmilla was just about to fall asleep, but the smaller girl cleared her throat. The brunette rolled her eyes again.

“What now, Creampuff?”

“I was just- I mean, if you want to, you could- you know, you don’t have to, if you don’t want, just so, you know…”

“Spit it out.”

“Youcouldfeedfrommeifit'ssourgentsinceyoudiditbeforeanddidn’tkillme.”

“A little slower for the tired vampire over here, Cupcake. It's hard to focus on your rambling.”

“You could feed from me if it’s so urgent, since you did it before and didn’t kill me,” the other girl repeated. 

Laura swallowed while Carmilla looked at her with a blank expression. Suddenly, the blonde’s feet became very interesting, as she gazed down and shuffled them around.

“I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. It’d just be a way to make it up to you, for saving our butts,” she added with a sheepish smile.

“Do you even know what you’re offering there, Laura? Letting me feed from you, like you’re some kind of human blood bag? I’m afraid, I have to decline your offer politely.”

The vampire plopped her head back on the yellow pillow she stole from Laura.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine, I mean… Yeah, okay. Good. I think I’ll start with my Lit Paper now.”

She turned back to her computer, opening a new document. Just as she was about to start writing something, Carmilla chuckled.

“Was that disappointment in your voice, Cupcake? Are you sad because I won’t feed from you? Because if you want me to  _ eat you _ , all you have to do is ask.”

Laura decided to ignore the sexual innuendo and instead focus her attention back to her laptop.

“Just forget what I said, it was just an offer, no need to be so smug about it.”

Carmilla sighed. The vampire shifted closer to her roommate and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Don’t be an idiot, it’s not like I don’t want to, because to be honest, you’re delicious. I just think I must’ve hurt you last time and maybe I don’t feel like letting that happen again.”

Her confession hovered over them and Laura blushed. The blonde nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“That’s, I don’t know, really sweet, but, I mean, it did hurt, a little bit, but I want to make it up to you. I mean, we could have been _dead_ or worse, if it wasn’t for you, and, yeah, you’re hungry and I’m here, so the offer still stands…”

“Creampuff, are you sure you want that? I don’t want to find myself tied up by the dimwit squad again. And I can totally wait until I broke into the hospital.”

“Yeah, no, I mean, yes, I’m sure. You can drink from me. That’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could find something else to make it up to me, only this time I would lock the door. We wouldn’t want one of the gingers to barge in.”

Laura blushed. How come she isn’t fed up with her roommate’s frequent innuendos and inappropriate comments? Maybe, just maybe, she likes receiving them. A little bit. A tiny little bit-

“Yeah, no, we wouldn’t want that,” Laura responded. 

There was an awkward pause, where the two of them just looked at each other; studying each other. Laura was always overwhelmed by Carmilla's flawless features, although she knew, looking like the statue of a greek goddess didn't have anything to do with her being a vampire, but rather that she must have always been a beauty.

A jawline that looked like it could cut glass, dark brown curls that fell softly down her shoulders; bangs which hid her gentle brown eyes that seemed to be darker, almost black when she was hungry or… aroused?

Carmilla’s gaze softened. 

“C’mere,” she murmured, scooting back a bit on her bed so that Laura had some space. 

The blonde was surprised by the vampire’s sudden softness. She figured it was because the other girl wanted to make sure that she wasn’t scared of her; from Laura’s point of view, that wasn’t necessary: she wasn’t afraid anymore, not after Carmilla saving her life again and again and frequently making sure she was safe and okay.

Laura sat next to her roommate, not quite sure what she should do next. How does offering oneself work? Should she just tilt her head a bit sideways, for Carmilla to have free access? Should she lay down? Maybe she should just-

Her thought process was interrupted by Carmilla brushing her hair back and gently caressing the side of her neck with a finger.

“Are you really sure that you want to do this?” the vampire whispered, still stroking the soft skin. 

“Yes” Laura breathed.

“I won’t take too much, I don’t want to hurt you, you know that, right Creampuff?”

Laura nodded. “Take as much as you need, Carm.”

The nickname came out before she even thought about it. It felt natural.

The brunette leaned closer, and, to Laura’s surprise, started peppering feather-light kisses along the length of her jaw and down to her neck. When Carmilla began delicately sucking on the blonde’s pulse point, Laura couldn’t hold back the small moan that escaped her lips.

“Don’t be afraid, Buttercup. Close your eyes and relax,” Carmilla whispered into the girl’s neck. With every word the other said, Laura felt sharp fangs scraping lightly at her skin.

“I'm not,” Laura assured her. “I'm not afraid of you, not anymore.”

Those words were enough for Carmilla. She bit down softly, breaking through the skin and muscles.

_ "That does feel entirely different from the last time she bit me,"  _ Laura thought to herself.

Getting bitten the first time hurt like a bitch, even if it hadn't lasted that long. But this time, it only hurt when the vampire’s fangs pierced her skin. When Carmilla started sucking lightly, another moan passed Laura’s lips, this one slightly louder than the first one.

But of course the vampire heard it, the noise only encouraging her to go a step further. She scooted closer to Laura, lifting a hand and placing it on the other side of Laura’s neck. She began lightly stroking the skin again, to distract the other from the pain. 

Laura knew that Carmilla would stop the moment she asked her to, but right now it felt too good. It shouldn't feel that way, right? She has a vampire drinking from her neck. She should be scared. But she isn't, just as she told Carmilla. She trusts her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Carmilla knew that she should stop drinking soon. She didn't want to take more than necessary. But Laura tasted so _ good _ . She was delicious, to be exact. And the small noises she made confirmed to Carmilla that the other girl  _ liked  _ what she was doing. 

Still, Carmilla decided to stop. She already drank enough to get through the next few days, until she can get some more blood bags from the hospital. 

She slowly retracted her fangs, careful not to damage Laura’s skin more. Carmilla leaned back a bit and took a look at the bite marks. She was kind of proud of herself, for not making a mess like she always does. 

“Thank you,” she whispered close to the blonde’s ear. 

Laura felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Uh, yeah, you're welcome, I guess.”

“We should clean that up, wouldn't want it to get infected, hm?”

She got up and walked over to the small kitchenette they had in their dorm room, grabbing a towel and handing it to Laura. 

“Here, press that on your neck while I get the first aid kid from the bathroom.”

Laura did as she told, wincing when the fabric touched the open and still bleeding wounds. 

“Seriously tho, are you ok? Let me patch you up and then you can get some sleep. And don’t worry about your paper, I’m pretty sure the beanstalk will give you an extension if you ask really nicely. Aren’t you two basically dating? Dating Xena should come with some perks, shouldn’t it?”

“Danny and I aren’t, were not, I mean, I don’t...well, you know, it’s uh, it’s complicated…”

“Sure sounds like it.”

Carmilla leaned back to examine her work. Two round bandaids, neatly covering the bite marks. 

“Let’s hope Xena doesn’t freak out too much, I’m really not in the mood to be tied up again by her and the peanut gallery. You on the other hand…”

Carmilla threw Laura her signature smirk and a wink.

“So, uh, how are you feeling now? Any more cravings? Like, how much does a vampire need to be...full? How much did you even take, because, like, it didn’t really feel like a lot? And I-”

“Cupcake, I swear to god I will bite you again if you don’t stop rambling so much. To answer your questions, one at a time: Yes, I am full. It depends on the vampire, but consider it like drinking water: if you have a regular intake, you’ll be fine. 8 cups a day or something like that. I don’t really know how much I took but it was too much. You feeling light headed at all? Because you sound it, although I suppose that’s your standard.”   
  
“No, I’m fine, like totally fine. Yes, fine. Um, so, thanks for, not like, killing me, or something…”

“Then who would buy the cupcakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
